El Rey de las Cantinas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Vivía ahogando su existencia en un alcohol que hacía más grande sus heridas, que solo lo hacían miserable. Porque solo el licor le hacía sentirse vivo... Porque aquellos a los que su familia acogió, lo traicionaron. Porque él era el rey. Ron POV.


¡Hola cariños míos! ¡Aquí yo nuevamente!

¿Cómo habeís estado?

Esta vez no me demore mucho. Parece que mi musa ha decidido quedarse por aquí durante algún tiempo. Lo único malo, es que parece ser que mi musa regresó algo extraña de sus vacaciones... No se porque, ahora último solo estoy escribiendo historias medio depresivas. O como dijo alguien en uno de los reviews de mi última historia... ouch.

Me gusta como suena.

Las voy a llamar historias ouch.

Aunque mejor no, eso seguro los desanima antes de que las lean.

Lo que debía hacer antes de tanta palabrería, era agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review o pusieron en favoritos mi historia anterior. Sois un sol. Me sacaron sonrisas con los reviews.¿Alguien vio la película? Es una de mis favoritas, no importa cuantes veces la vea, me sigue gustando tanto como al principio. Si es que Shahrukh Khan y Kajol son una pareja que tiene muchísima química.

Esta historia surgió de manera imprevista el día de hoy. Me encontraba regresando a casa del trabajo (es horrible trabajar los sábados) y en el autobús escuché una canción de la época en que Matusalén era joven. La escuché y supe que tenía que convertirla en una historia. Así que apenas llegué a mi casita, me salteé el almuerzo, me senté frente a la computadora y he escrito esto de un solo tirón.

Por cierto, el título es el mismo que el de la canción que escuché en el autobús.

Os dejo con la historia, salida de mis pequeñas manitas.

**El Rey de las Cantinas**

Ronald Weasley se bebió de un solo sorbo el whisky que había en su vaso. Con un movimiento de su mano, alguien le rellenó el vaso y volvió a vaciarlo tan rápidamente como el anterior.

Aquel líquido le quemó la garganta pero le congeló el corazón.

Estaba en un bar muggle de mala muerte a las afueras de Londres y ya era pasada media noche. Se quedaría un poco más y después regresaría a su pequeño departamento… "La ratonera" como le decía de cariño.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado. Las sombras bailoteaban entre las botellas vacías que había delante de él y entre las escasas personas que seguían allí. Era martes y muy poca gente salía a beber sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente debían levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo.

Levantó una mano y el cantinero le volvió a servir el licor que estaba bebiendo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto dinero muggle iba gastando en el transcurso de la noche pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A igual que los vasos que le habían precedido a este, se bebió hasta la última gota de golpe.

Agachó la pelirroja cabeza y observó con detenimiento el fondo de su vaso con sus ojos azules enturbiados por el alcohol. Apenas si alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Se había vuelto un ser patético. Una vez que terminó la guerra con la muerte definitiva de Voldemort y el encarcelamiento de los principales mortífagos, tanto él como Harry habían entrado en la Academia de Aurores mientras que Hermione había ingresado a la Universidad de Medimagia.

Durante algún tiempo todo parecía ir en orden: había ingresado a estudiar una carrera como quería su madre, sus notas eran aceptables, tenía un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio de Magia, habían publicado varios artículos sobre su participación en la guerra y sobre su vida, la castaña por fin era su novia, se había independizado y tenía un departamento que compartía con Harry, su mejor amigo era también su casi cuñado y los planes de convertirse todos en la gran familia Weasley iban viento en popa… todo era perfecto.

Hasta que su relación con Hermione terminó abruptamente.

La ojimiel no le había dado ningún motivo, solo había aparecido un día por su departamento y había dicho _"Esto ya no va para más, hemos terminado"_. La chica había desaparecido y lo dejó sentado, sin comprender del todo que cosa había pasado.

Cuando su mejor amigo llegó esa noche lo encontró sentado en el sillón con una botella de ron de grosellas en la mano. Mientras le iba contando como era que se había quedado sin novia, lo vio removerse incómodo en su lugar y desviar la vista para cualquier otro lado. Evitando el contacto visual. No le tomó importancia ya que creyó que era la incomodidad de que sus mejores amigos hubiesen terminado su relación y no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno de los dos.

Que equivocado había estado.

Una semana después, Harry también había terminado su relación con la menor de los Weasleys sin dar ninguna explicación. Ginny había pasado varios días encerrada en La Madriguera llorando sin control y él había estado a su lado tratando de consolarla mientras se consolaba también a sí mismo.

Cuando regresó al departamento que compartía con el pelinegro, lo encontró parcialmente vacío. Ninguna de las cosas del ojiverde estaba en su lugar: no quedaba nada de su ropa ni de sus accesorios de baño, sus libros de la Academia no estaban en las estanterías, sus portarretratos habían desaparecido, sus equipos de quidditch y de auror ya no estaban en sus lugares y su habitación había sido totalmente desmantelada.

Solo quedaba una nota pegada a la puerta su dormitorio. En ella, Harry explicaba que se marchaba porque no soportaba la culpa de haber estado engañando a ambos Weasleys al mantener una relación paralela con Hermione durante mucho tiempo mientras ambos habían sido pareja de los pelirrojos. Se disculpaba con él, con la pequeña Ginny y con todos los Weasleys por haberlos defraudado.

Allí había empezado su verdadero infierno.

Cegado por el odio, la cólera y el dolor, había destrozado casi todo el departamento. Había cogido el dinero del alquiler que Harry había dejado en un sobre y había salido a buscar consuelo. Terminó bebiendo en un bar maloliente cualquier tipo de bebida que le pusieran delante y amaneció en una cama que no era la suya, acompañado por una rubia artificial que no conocía de nada.

Ese día buscó a Harry por toda la Academia. Registró cada uno de los salones, cada sala de entrenamiento, hurgó en la biblioteca, en la cafetería y en la zona de simulación de ataques de magos terroristas… pero no lo encontró. Cuando fue a las oficinas de administración a preguntar por el pelinegro descubrió que este había pedido su traslado a la Escuela de Aurores de la Unión Europea. Y que se había marchado el día anterior a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando fue a buscar a Hermione a la salida de sus clases de Medimagia para pedirle explicaciones, una de sus amigas le informó que la castaña había partido a continuar sus estudios en la Universidad Medimaga de Habsburgo… la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba la Escuela de Aurores. Y que también había partido el día anterior a primeras horas.

Incluso para eso se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Había terminado bebiendo en un bar muggle una vez más. Bebió hasta que perdió el conocimiento y el dueño del lugar lo sacó a patadas cerca de las 5 de la madrugada del día siguiente.

Pero ni aún así había podido olvidar el dolor que sentía.

Un dolor que empezaba a mezclarse con el odio.

Un odio irracional.

Desde ese momento su vida se había sumido en una espiral oscura de autodestrucción. Bebía incontrolablemente cualquier tipo de licor que pudiese encontrar desde que salía de sus clases en la Academia hasta altas horas de la noche y se bebía hasta el último de sus centavos. Hasta el último de sus knuts.

Empezó a estar atrasado con su casero. En lugar de reunir el dinero necesario para cubrir el costo del alquiler del departamento, se gastaba absolutamente todo comprando alcohol. Y alcohol del barato, para poder permitirse comprar más.

Dejó de ponerle interés a los estudios. Llegaba tarde a clases o simplemente no asistía, no presentaba los trabajos y faltaba a las clases prácticas. Sus notas habían caído de manera brutal lo mismo que sus posibilidades de ingresar, al termino de los "estudios", al cuerpo oficial de aurores del Ministerio.

Incluso había perdido gran parte de su apetito.

Comía en raras ocasiones, únicamente cuando recordaba que tenía que hacerlo o cuando el hambre era demasiada. O simplemente pasaba por alto las comidas para enfocarse en las bebidas… alcohólicas de preferencia. Había mandado al demonio la alimentación sana y balanceada que había sido la norma establecida para todos los aurores y estudiantes de auror y cada vez que recordaba que debía alimentarse, lo hacía únicamente con hamburguesas muggles, frituras al por mayor y dulces. Nada nutritivo.

Su familia había notado que _algo_ no iba bien con el menor de los varones Weasley. Su aspecto desaliñado, su ropa arrugada y manchada, su cabello sin cortar, su piel pálida y enfermiza, sus ojos permanentemente enrojecidos e hinchados y la extrema delgadez que ahora tenía.

Cuando se cruzaba con sus hermanos, percibía la mirada de preocupación

Sus padres habían ido a visitarlo varias veces. Al principio, las visitas eran, más que nada, para despotricar de lo desleales que habían sido sus "ex-mejores amigos". De lo pérfidos que habían sido, de la enorme traición que habían cometido con una familia que los había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Molly Weasley, sobretodo, había sido la que más había proclamado a viva voz que eran engendros de la peor calaña. Al principio, la matriarca Weasley solo maldecía a gritos el momento en que dejó que "esas serpientes disfrazadas de leones" entraran en su hogar y arruinaran su familia. Renegaba de los momentos en que los recibió. Solamente Arthur, en cada visita intentaba saber qué ocurría, porque estaba tan desmejorado, porque parecía más un infieri que un ser humano.

Hasta que su casero lo echó.

Debía cuatro meses de alquiler y varias reparaciones. Una mañana, el casero lo sacó a patadas del departamento, arrojando sus cosas por la ventana y quedándose con todo el dinero que veía. Regresó a casa de sus padres y fue allí, que Molly se preocupó seriamente. Tenía un aspecto miserable.

El patriarca Weasley trató de reorganizar la vida de su hijo. Lo acompañaba todas las mañanas hasta la Academia y enviaba a alguno de sus hermanos mayores a buscarlo a la salida. Examinaba constantemente su dormitorio, tratando de encontrar alguna botella de alcohol. Había ordenado que le sirvieran solo comida saludable. Vigilaba de cerca sus gastos de dinero. Solo de esa manera, azuzado por su padre, fue que consiguió graduarse… como el último de la promoción, pero graduarse al fin y al cabo.

La noche de su graduación, no hubo festejo alguno en La Madriguera. No había motivos para festejar. No había conseguido ningún puesto dentro del cuerpo de los aurores, ni como auror titular, ni como respaldo ni nada. Nada de nada. Con una mirada de profunda decepción, Arthur Weasley le informó que, gracias a algunos favores que había pedido en el Ministerio, iba a poder ingresar como secretario de la División de Espíritus, en el Departamento de Control y Supervisión de Criaturas Mágicas.

Un puesto pequeño en un Departamento aún más pequeño.

Volvió a mudarse de la casa paterna. Buscó un pequeño departamento, algo que pudiera pagar con el mísero sueldo que ganaba y que le permitiese seguir bebiendo. Porque, por mucho que sus padres buscaron, nunca encontraron ninguna de las botellas de licor que escondía debajo de unas tablas sueltas del piso y que bebía a escondidas en las noches.

Ahora, cada que salía del trabajo, se dirigía a algún bar muggle a beber. Al principio bebía en los bares mágicos, pero con el tiempo, dejó de hacerlo. No le gustaba la mirada de lástima que le daban aquellos que lo reconocían como uno de los que ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort. Por eso dejó los bares de la comunidad mágica y se refugió en los bares del mundo muggle. Allí nadie sabía quién era él.

-¿Lo has visto? Es él.

-¿Quién?

-El pelirrojo, es el Rey. El rey de las cantinas.

Eso es lo que era. Solo lo conocían por un sobrenombre. No sabían quién era. Todos los días entraba a diferentes bares, en un vano intento de pasar desapercibido.

Lo peor era que todos habían seguido con su vida, todos menos él. Ginny se había repuesto del engaño hacía mucho tiempo y estaba comprometida con un jugador profesional de quidditch de los Puddlemere United. Sus hermanos ya estaban casados y tenían niños. Pero lo que avivaba más su cólera era que los habían perdonado. A ellos. A los culpables de su desgracia.

Habían regresado algunos años antes, a punto de casarse, y la familia los había vuelto a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Toda una tarde, llorando en La Madriguera, habían ablandado incluso a la rencorosa Molly, que los abrazó con extrema fuerza. Fueron recibidos como los hijos pródigos. Inclusive "su" Hermione iba a ser una de las damas de honor del matrimonio de su hermana. Matrimonio al que él no había sido invitado. Encima de todo, apenas regresó del extranjero, Potter ingresó a las fuerzas especiales de inmediato y ahora era el nuevo jefe de los Aurores de Gran Bretaña.

Es el rey.

Weasley es nuestro rey.

Weasley es nuestro rey.

Weasley es nuestro rey.

-Me llaman el rey-murmuró, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el fondo de su vaso-me llaman así por burlarse. El rey de las cantinas.

Decían que él era un borracho. Pero ninguno de ellos entendía que, inclusive el más hombre entre los hombres, podía embriagarse y llorar cuando era engañado por una mujer. Por eso vivía ahogando su existencia en un alcohol que hacía más grande sus heridas, que solo lo hacían miserable.

Porque bebiendo era el único momento en que conseguía sentirme remotamente vivo.

Porque el sufrimiento le hacía recordar que estaba vivo.

Porque solo el licor le hacía sentirse vivo.

El rey de las cantinas.

Prácticamente vivía en los bares; matando la pena que tenía, matando al amor que nunca olvidó. Porque amó a Hermione como a nada en el mundo. Porque para él, ella era algo casi sagrado. Pero ella se fue. Se alejó de su lado. Se burló de él con aquel que pensó que era su mejor amigo, su casi hermano. Lo dejó por él. Ahora ya casada, con un hijo en brazos y otro en camino, ella lo había olvidado. Lo habían olvidado. Por eso bebía. Para ahogar ese dolor. Para no pensar en la familia que debió haber sido suya y que él le robó; en la mujer que debió pertenecerle y con la que él se casó; en los hijos que debieron tener y que él le arrebató.

Por eso bebía.

Por eso ahora era el rey de las cantinas.

El rey de las cantinas.

Sea.

Así viviría.

FIN

* * *

Os dije que me había salido una historia ouch.

No se que tengo últimemente... quizá estoy algo deprimida y no me doy cuenta. O tal vez es el estres del trabajo. Si, seguro que es el estres. Solo con decirles que yo trabajo todos los domingos, de 1pm a 10pm.

Pero, por si las moscas, me voy a comer algo de chocolate.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. No tengo ni idea de porque puse a Ron en un personaje tan triste pero, para no faltar a la verdad, a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado. Intenté captar la necesidad que tenía por el alcohol. Por cierto, debo advertiros de que el exceso de alcohol es malo. Tomar bebidas alcohólicas en exceso es dañino para la salud.

Me he sentido como en una de esas propagandas de salud.

En fin, como dije un poquito más arriba, espero que les haya gustado. Y, que si les ha gustado o han llegado hasta aquí, me dejen un bello y bonito review. Que los reviews alegran el día, por muy negro que este sea.

Besos de caramelo.

¡Hasta otra!

Cami Sky


End file.
